Unexpected Goukon
by Nowhere Gray
Summary: Mai's classmates pulled her in a goukon (group date) and our heroine doesn't have the slightest idea. And worst ... Naru saw her! One shot story just for fun!


**AN: I'm having a hard time finishing one of my chapters! XD So I did something to lessen my frustration. The Naru in here is ssssssoooooo OOC so sorry about that. But still, I hope you'll like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt! ^^**

**Unexpected Goukon**

I don't know the reason why I'm here with my well let's say 'not so close friends' since I only got a chance to talked to them at least once. All I could remember was being pulled by my classmate Mairu to come with them.

And to my utter astonishment (and fear) we went to a restaurant where the office of SPR is located. Seriously! Is someone pulling a prank on me? You know I don't have a death wish or something so please stop!

Heck! There are so many restaurants here in Shibuya but why did I end up coming near the place where I work?! Okay, this is a joke right? Where's the freakin camera?!

"Mai! Hurry up! They are waiting!" My classmate Kuroba Nene exclaimed in excitement. Whereas I feel like a walking zombie ready to attack someone.

And who the heck is this 'us' she's talking about? Did we come here to meet someone? Apparently that's the case. Yet they refused to tell me what is up in this whole situation. I don't even know what I gotten myself into. I just followed them like an idiot who's lost its own way.

Surely if Naru was here, I already been told how idiot I am. Yeah, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry I'm not smart like him. Compared to his brain mine was nothing.

A guy wearing a red jacket and white shirt waved upon seeing us. "Here!" He said with a big smile on his face.

Shit ... ... I think I have an idea what I gotten myself into. Shit! Shit! Shit! I've been pulled incapacitated to death-I mean a Goukon! Damn it! I don't have time for this kind of things! Moreover I called the office earlier and told them that I was going to be late!

If ever Naru find this I'm sure he will bury me six feet under the ground without hesitation! I can pretty much tell what he's going to tell me if he saw me in this place with these people.

Aside from his annoying smirk, he'll also throw me an insulting icy glare.

"Did we come late?" Watari Yuki asked. The girl flipped her hair and managed a cute smile.

The guy shook his head and smiled. "No, you're just in time."

There are four of them and there are four of us. All of them were smiling ear to ear as if this is the most happiest day of their life. Ugh! I really want to cry! I can't even find an excuse to leave.

I stared at the four guys in front of us. One of them was wearing black shirt, the other one wearing a red jacket and has three piercing in his ears. Then the other two are both wearing vest. But I'm sure they're not high school student.

"So let us start with an introduction." The guy wearing black shirt said. "I'm Hiratsuka Hayama."

"Inoe Maru." The guy wearing red jacket, introduce himself with a disgusting seductive smile. Is he perhaps practicing to be a host or something? He kind of gives that feeling. Sorry about the thought.

"Watanabe Kenji." One of the guys wearing a vest said. Somewhat bored.

"K-Komiyama Len." Oh this one is a bit shy? He's pretty cute.

And the next candidate is: "Nonomiya Mairu." She's the one who pulled me into this.

"I'm Watari Yuki. Just call me Yuki instead." Girls, please! We're already in college! Stop acting like a cutesy high school.

Kuroba Nene put a hand on her cheek before saying her name in a sweet tone. So sweet you can actually smell it. No kidding! Her perfume is so sweet, my nostrils is already protesting! It makes me dizzy.

A light nudge coming from Nene made me flinch. I looked at her, the girl glared at me as if saying 'Don't mess this up'. Thank god I'm nice!

"Taniyama Mai, nice to meet you." I said simply.

"We're so lucky to meet cute girls like you." Maru said. "Not only that, you are all from TODAI."

That doesn't make us smart you know.

This is one of those times that I really want to punch someone out of frustration. Haha! Let's just smile.

"So Mai, what are your hobbies?" Hiratsuka asked. When did I agree that he can call me by my first name?

"Ghost hunting." Smiling, I told him.

I don't know but all of them except for Kenji froze. There's nothing wrong with Ghost hunting right? So, what's with the reaction?

Kenji smiled and waved at me. "What an interesting hobby you have there." He said. "Tell us more."

"Kenji!" Maru called in protest.

Then almost all of them are scared of ghost? Is that it? This makes me missed Naru. I wish he's here.

"Ah, let's not talk about that right now." Hiratsuka said. Ah, did he just ignore me? "So, I've met this cool basist named Norio. I watched their live performance and it was so cool!"

"I know him! The tall guy with a blond hair!" Exclaimed Mairu. "I saw them performed once and I can say that he's hot."

"Right." Len said.

"Really? But he's much cooler when he's fighting spirits." I interposed. I think I shocked them.

Good job Mai! Good job!

Nene nudges me again. "You're funny Mai."

"What? I'm actually being serious. He's my co-worker in my part time job."

"Then what about Hara Masako? Is she your co-worker too?" Kenji inquired with a mischievous smile. What's with his annoying face?

"Y-Yeah."

Kenji's face became serious and glared at her. "Isn't your lie a little strong? Not because we can't check if you're telling the truth you can lie to us like that."

He's accusing me of lying? How dare him! I'm telling him the truth! "I'm not lying! I said in protest. "They are really my co-worker!"

Every one stared at me as though I'm dirt in a white wall. Again, sorry for the description but that's how I really feel.

"Mai?" A familiar voice called out to me and on instinct I hid myself by bowing my head forward. "Don't hide Jou-chan, I already saw you."

Hehe! That's a lame attempt! "Bou-san! What a surprise."

"What a surprise indeed. I was wondering where you were since I didn't see you in the office." He glanced at the people with me. When he grasps what's happening, bou-san grins widely. "I see, so you decided to cheat on Naru huh?"

"I did what?! I'm not cheating and..." Naru is not even my boyfriend you stupid monk! I want to shout but decided to calm myself.

"It's really Norio." Hiratsuka said.

"They are really friends." Said Mairu, her voice becoming small out of embarassment.

"Naru is in a bad mood because of lack in tea. I'm with Masako and John but they already left." He informed her.

Naru in a bad mood is not something new. Oh! But if someone saw him when he is in normal self one will say that he's always in a bad mood. That handsome vampire!

The bell chimed and I noticed how people around us became silent. Is something wrong? I spun my head and I swear! I would run away if I can when I saw Naru walking confidently near us. I swallowed really hard.

This is it! I'm dead meat!

Given that I'm seated at the edge, Naru easily got near me. I'm expecting his annoying smirk and icy glare but it didn't come. I tilt my head in confusion. He's really in a bad mood huh? And one cannot mess up with him when he's in that state or you'll be dead before you know it!

He leaned towards me and whispers something in my ear. "Tea, now."

What's new? But seriously, I didn't expect that. I thought he would be mad at me. I just nodded in understanding. At least now, I have an excuse to leave! Nice timing Naru! I didn't know that you can be useful sometimes.

I stood in my feet and excuse myself to them. I thought Naru will follow me but he just stood there where my classmates are.

Just what is he up to?

Suddenly, I saw my classmates nodding, cheeks blushing and staring at Naru with dreamy eyes. What did he tell them? I want to know! I'm curious!

Moments later, Naru walked towards me, still emotionless but I'm surprised at what he did. He grab my hand and pulled me outside that cafe.

Is he that eager to drink tea that he couldn't wait any longer?

Naru's POV

I saw Mai on the glass window of the coffee shop. She's with some people, and it doesn't take a genius to know what's happening.

Is this the reason why she told us that she's going to be late?

I looked at her face and read her expression. Hmmm...Judging by her expression, it seems that she's not happy being with the group.

I entered the coffee shop walked where she is with one goal in my mind. Take her back. To the office of course. Where else could it be?

Standing in front of her, I saw the anticipation in her face. I took a glance at her company. The girls were gawking like idiots while the guys are glaring daggers at me. Not an uncommon scene to be honest.

I leaned toward Mai, whispering something in her ears. "Tea, now."

The girl pouted then excused herself but she couldn't hide the expression of relief in her face. So that's it. She's been dragged in this goukon.

When Mai was already meters away from me, I turned to her companions and say. "I hope you will not involve my girlfriend in something like this again."

They nodded in comprehension, and then I started walking where Mai is standing and waiting for me. I grab her hands and we exited the cafe.

Monk probably heard what I said but it doesn't matter.


End file.
